God of War: Ghost of Sparta
The latest addition to the God of War Series, God of War: Ghost of Sparta is another installment of the series to be released on the Playstation Portable and the PSPgo. The story is the second interquel between the first God of War and God of War II, taking place some time before the events of Betrayal. Story Set after God of War, Ghost of Sparta is an interquel that tells the story of Kratos’ ascension to power as the new God of War. In his quest to rid the nightmares that haunt him, Kratos faces his dark past to prove his worthiness to the Gods — a journey that will reveal the origins of lost worlds and answer long-awaited questions about Kratos’ tattoo, scar and family. Development Larger Scale It is being developed by Ready At Dawn Studios, in close collaboration with SCEA’s Santa Monica Studio. Ready At Dawn Studios, the same team that brought Chains of Olympus, knows the franchise and knows what it takes to create an amazing game. Also known is that the limits of what the Playstation Portable can do will be pushed, with state-of-the-art visual technologies, higher resolution environments, and greater depths of scale. Finally, 25% more gameplay, an improved weapon system, and new magical powers are to be introduced as well. Scott A. Steinberg, vice president of product marketing for SCEA, had this to say during a press release: "Excitement for the ''God of War ''franchise is at an all-time high and we're thrilled to continue that momentum with ''God of War: Ghost of Sparta. This new'' adventure will showcase Kratos on PSP like never before in an experience that fans and newcomers can enjoy on the go, anytime, anywhere." New Bosses and Weapons Developer Ready At Dawn has upped the ante in the PSP sequel, set after the original God of War, with bigger bosses, like the massive Scylla, supposedly bigger in scale than anything Chains of Olympus could muster. While Kratos still has his trademark chain blades, which can be used to dispatch the Scylla in a multi-stage boss battle, he also has a new Spartan shield and spear at his disposal. The shield can block incoming attacks while Kratos has it raised, but also slows his walking speed, so might be better off used sparingly. The shield can also reflect projectiles, a trick that will be employed in solving some of the game's puzzles. The spear can be used as a stabbing weapon, or can be charged and thrown (in energy form) at foes at a distance. Kratos will also pick up new weapons and artifacts throughout his journey. In the demo, he found an Eye of Atlantis. Tapping the crosspad to the right has the Eye fire a bolt of energy. That bolt could be aimed while moving around, making it easier to take out a group of foes. New Attacks In addition to a new arsenal, Kratos has a new set of attacks dubbed "Combat Rush." It'll let Kratos pummel his foes to the ground and throw them around. All of these varied combat moves have been well implemented onto the PSP's smaller button count, with weapon switching and spell casting performed on the crosspad. Trivia *According to the European PlayStation Blog, Kratos will be "armed with the deadly chained Blades of Chaos". ''Since they were taken from him by Ares at the end of the first God of War, it is assumed they meant to say the Blades of Athena. 'Potential Appearances' *Artemis: Since the Blade of Artemis was present in God of War and God of War: Betrayal, it is excpected to appear in ''Ghost of Sparta as well. *Apollo: With Helios being recognized in Greek Mythology as the sun itself, the actual god of the sun was Apollo. The Bow of Apollo is found God of War III, so its appearance there could be explained along with Peirithous' attainment of it. *Aphrodite might make an appearance as well, since she mentioned having had Kratos share her bed before, when he was still the God of War. *Athena is likely to appear again as well. *Deimos and Phobos, the sons of Ares, may potentially appear to avenge their father, Ares. *Stheno: The last living Gorgon sister might make an appearance in Ghost of Sparta, as Euryale was not only trying to change the fate of Medusa, but Stheno's as well. *Poseidon might appear along with the city of Atlantis. In God of War III, during his battle with Kratos, Poseidon mentioned that "Atlantis will be avenged!", hinting that Kratos had something to do with the city's ultimate fate. *Kratos' family may appear, although very likely only in flashbacks, providing answers to several aspects about Kratos, including his family, his tattoo, and other unanswered questions. Gallery 4576131731_b01e5d2354.jpg|Kratos standing on the lower edge of a platform, with a rope crossing the river 4576131989_dd95be621d.jpg|Kratos deflecting the attack of an archer. 4576767596_e2e3f19f47.jpg|Kratos killing a cyclops. sparta.jpg|Kratos fighting a Minotaur-like creature sparta_2.jpg|Kratos fighting a new kind of enemies sparta_gow.jpg|Kratos fending off Harpies and other enemies Category:God of War Series